dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genasi (3.5e Race)
=Genasi= Summary::Genasi are humans who have elemental blood, granting them powers and traits beyond those of their human ancestors. There are four types of genasi, each corresponding to a type of elemental. The origins of the genasi are unclear, perhaps they are the offspring of efreet or other djinn, or maybe they are the result of a ancient experiment by a mad archmage. This last theory is supported by the only common trait of the four types of genasi: they each have glowing runes and symbols tattooed upon them from birth. These symbols are the sign of the genasi birthright and seem to have a link to the element the genasi is bound to, as each of the four types have different runes. PLEASE NOTE: These entries are almost completely wrong for Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 = Air Genasi = Personality Air genasi are fickle and capricious, often changing sides mid-argument or outright quitting a conversation halfway through. They almost never keep their word, more often than not they abandon what they promised to do for something that looks more fun almost as soon as they promise it. Above all air genasi hate being forced to do anything, often going out of their way to break any promise they were forced into. Air genasi often spend their days wandering aimlessly or beginning random pieces of art and then abandoning them for something else, very easily bored. Air genasi like to travel and find new places, but usually return home once they get bored of walking. Many air genasi take up adventuring for the thrill, but only a few keep it up for more than a few days. Physical Description Air genasi are the most human-like of the genasi, differentiated only by their ice blue eyes and quickly whitening hair, which seems to have a perpetual breeze running through it. They tend to be on the lighter built side and weigh less than most would expect. Relations Air genasi get along well with gnomes, halflings and half-elves but don't like dwarves, considering them sticks in the mud. Alignment Air genasi are almost always chaotic, although a few neutral air genasi exist they are considered eccentrics by others and lawful air genasi are simply impossible. On the good/evil axis air genasi tend towards neutral but a few choose good or evil, although evil air genasi are rarer than good ones. Lands Air genasi feel most at home in the mountains or other places the wind flows freely but their adventuresome nature means that they can be found almost any where, although they don't like valleys and would never choose to live underground. Air genasi enjoy the hustle and bustle of city life and despise small towns, considering them boring and uninteresting, although a few find the unpolluted air of the country worth the boredom. Religion Air genesi rarely worship any particular god, although they pay respects to many when they need luck. Language Air genasi pick up a surprising amount of languages in their travels, often knowing languages from lands they have never even been to. Air genasi love to taunt those they dislike with their mastery of language, insulting them in tongues only a dedicated scholar would know. Names Air genasi have human names, but often choose their own, using flowing syllables and avoiding harsh letters. Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution: Air genasi are remarkably swift and agile but are frailer than humans. *"Type::Humanoid" "Subtype::Human": Air genasi are human at their core but their wind elemental ancestry runs strong. They do not gain a fly speed due to their air subtype. * "Size::Medium": As medium creatures air genasi have no particular advantages or disadvantages due to size. * Air genasi base land speed is 30 feet. * Blood of Air (Su): Air genasi are treated as though they have the "Air" subtype for the purposes of spells and feats. * Wind's Guardian (Su): An eternal wind seems to surround and protect air genasi, any ranged attack aimed at a air genasi has a (the air genasi's dexterity + half the air genasi's level)% chance to be deflected harmlessly. * Winds Dance (Su) Once per encounter as a free action a air genasi can call upon the wind to increases their speed, gaining a 10 ft. bonus to their land speed for one round. They cannot use this ability while in a windless area. * Wind Dependency (Su) Air genasi are ill at rest when they are beyond the winds pull. While in a place without wind (such as underground or a well sealed fortress) air genasi are not only incapable of recovering hit points naturally but also take a -1 penalty to all rolls and the DCs of all if their abilities are reduced by 1. * Automatic Languages: Common, Auran. Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: Any. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics = Earth Genasi = Personality Earth genasi are taciturn and stubborn, never breaking a promise once its been made and are as slow to change their mind as the earth itself. Earth genasi are slow to anger, ignoring insults and threats as though nothing had happened, when they are angered however, they are more terrifying than any earthquake, often beating the offender half to death. Earth genasi prefer simple, boring lives to excitement and danger, often working as miners or farmers in small, peaceful towns. The few that do become adventurers do so to better themselves and see the world; as although earth genasi are not prone to wandering, they enjoy traveling and feeling the earth beneath their feet. Physical Description Earth genasi are heavily built and slightly shorter than most humans, their skin is a coppery brown tone beyond what any amount of sunlight could achieve and their eyes and hair are usually dark brown. Relations Earth genasi get along well with dwarves and to a lesser extent hobgoblins, but consider halflings,elves,and gnomes untrustworthy. Alignment Earth genasi are almost universally lawful and most are good or neutral. Very few evil earth genasi exist and chaotic ones are most likely nonexistent. Lands Earth genasi almost universally like small towns as far away from civilization as possible and wide expansive lands, but other than that they are surprisingly varied, many like farmlands with rich soil but others prefer clay rich hills or high mountains. A few choose live in deserts but they are considered strange by other earth genasi as most of them don't trust un-solid ground. (Note: Earth genasi that live in deserts cannot use their Earth's Endurance while standing on metal but can use it while standing on sand, similarly they take the penalty from Feet on the Ground while standing on metal but not while standing on sand.) Religion Earth genasi for the most part don't pay much attention to religion, but those that do worship the gods of law and order, particularly Moradin and St. Cuthbert. Language Earth genasi generally don't speak many languages, preferring to stick with one and ignore anyone stupid enough not to speak it, although most do pick up at least a few words of Dwarvish Names Earth genasi have human parents and human names, although their names do tend to contain more hard syllables than soft. Racial Traits * +2 Strength, -2 Dexterity: Earth genasi are extremely strong but are rather clumsy. *"Type::Humanoid" "Subtype::Human": Earth genasi are essentially human but the land runs in their veins. * "Size::Medium": As medium creatures earth genasi have no particular advantages or disadvantages due to size. * Earth genasi base land speed is 20 feet. * Blood of Earth (Su): Earth genasi are treated as thought they have the "Earth" subtype for the purposes of spells and feats. * Earth's Endurance (Su): Earth genasi are have the endurance of stone, allowing them to shrug of blows with ease. Once per day a earth genasi can call upon the earth's strength, granting him DR 1/Adamantine per 3 Hit Dice. This ability only functions while the earth genasi is standing on solid soil, stone or metal. * Feet on the Ground (Su) Earth genasi are are magically linked to the earth under their feet and are even clumsier off it. Earth genasi cannot swim and take a -6 to all rolls as well as to the DCs of all their abilities when they aren't standing on solid soil, stone or metal. * Automatic Languages: Common, Terran. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Undercommon, Draconic, Gnomish. * Favored Class: Fighter. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics = Fire Genasi = Personality Fire genasi are rash, impatient, hot-tempered and passionate, arguing a point long past when a any reasonable person would stop and throwing themselves at risks without stopping to think, above all fire genasi are fueled by a kind of manic energy that makes them seem capable of anything, when a fire genasi devotes himself to a task he will never stop until it's done. Fire genasi enjoy art and music, often going for days without eating or sleeping while they work on a painting or song. Like air genasi they like the fast pace of city life and quickly grow bored with the country. Their lives are often completely consumed by their current obsession, they spend their days completing one project and starting the next, rarely stopping except to recover from the lack of sleep and food. Many fire genasi pursue careers as adventurers, enjoying the thrills and challenges that such a lifestyle presents, those that do find their talents well-suited for such a life, particularly their innate sorcerous talent. Physical Description Fire genasi are the most noticeable of the genasi, having orange-red skin and and eyes makes them stand out in a crowd and sparks jump when they snap their finger or clap their hands. They are averagely built for a human but tend to be frail as when they are focused upon a piece of art or some other project they rarely eat or sleep. Relations Fire genasi get along with almost all races fairly well, although few can truthfully claim to have any idea what goes on in the head of a fire genasi, of all the races fire genasi get along with elves and humans the best, as they have a spark of inner fire within them, and dwarves the least as they interpret the fire genasi's unrelenting focus as unnatural. Alignment Fire genasi are always chaotic, fire genasi simply cannot be lawful or neutral due to their rash and impulsive personalities, and they tend towards the extreme alignments as their inner fire leaves little room for indecision. Lands Fire genasi like hot lands, particularly deserts the best and almost always live in cities, they despise lands where it rains often and avoid forests for the obvious reasons. Religion Fire genasi worship gods of art, inspiration and music, although they generally don't pay to much attention to them except when they're waiting for inspiration to strike. Language Fire genasi learn the languages of the people around them but do not study language for scholarly purposes, preferring to devote their time to their art. Names Fire genasi have human names as they are born to human parents but their names have a tendency to be short and easy to say. Racial Traits * +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Fire genasi have bright minds, but are impatient and quick to anger. *"Type::Humanoid" "Subtype::Human": Fire genasi have the flesh of a human but blood of fire. They do not gain fire immunity due to their fire subtype. * "Size::Medium": As medium creatures fire genasi have no particular advantages or disadvantages due to size. * Fire genasi base land speed is 30 feet. * Blood of Fire (Su): Fire genasi are treated as thought they have the "Fire" subtype for the purposes of spells and feats. * Fire's Focus (Su): Fire genasi have remarkable focus, once per encounter a fire genasi can focus completely on an enemy as a free action, gaining either a bonus on attacks and damage equal to half his level on his next attack against that enemy or a +2 to the DCs of the next ability he uses during the encounter. * Frost Vulnerability (Su) Fire genasi have vulnerability to frost. * Automatic Languages: Common, Ignan. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Undercommon, Draconic, Gnomish. * Favored Class: Fighter. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics = Water Genasi = Personality Water genasi are calm, patient and serene. They have the ability to enter a trance-like state that increases their senses and martial prowess. They take things slow and are rarely in a rush, often thinking over a subject for hours. Water genasi rarely speak unless they have something important to say, often fading into the background for long periods of time then suddenly returning to the present. Water genasi live lives of quiet seclusion and meditation, pondering and observing the state of the universe. They avoid even small towns, only visiting civilization when they have no choice. Physical Description Water genasi have pale greenish-blue skin and and greenish eyes and hair. Their other distinguishing feature is their webbed fingers and toes and vestigial gills. Relations Water genasi do not get along well with any of the other races, who consider them too strange and slightly disturbing. Elves understand their appreciation for the world, but even they find it strange to spend a whole lifetime observing it. Alignment Water genasi tend to be lawful or neutral, but it is not unknown for chaotic ones to pop up every once and a while. On the good-evil axis almost all water genasi are neutral, but a few choose good or evil. Lands Water genasi like to live as close to the sea as possible but do not enjoy city life, as they find the endless sounds and sights distracting. Most water genasi live in sea caves near large ports, meditating and catching fish as the tide comes in, and occasionally venturing into the city to trade in what they don't eat. Religion Water genasi worship gods of nature, knowledge or fate, they are often extremely pious, spending long periods of time praying and meditating. Language Water genasi speak few languages, as for the most part they do not speak to many people. Names Water genasi almost always rename themselves, giving themselves just one name. Generally their names rise and fall like waves, starting and ending with soft syllables with hard sharp sounds in the middle. Racial Traits * +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Water genasi are poor negotiators but are extremely wise. *"Type::Humanoid" "Subtype::Human": Water genasi are mostly human, but water elemental blood flows within them. They do not gain any of the benefits of the water subtype. * "Size::Medium": As medium creatures water genasi have no particular advantages or disadvantages due to size. * Water genasi base land speed is 30 feet. * Blood of Water (Su): Water genasi are treated as thought they have the "Water" subtype for the purposes of spells and feats. * Water's Calm (Su): Water genasi can enter a meditative trance 3/times per day as a standard action, while in their trance water genasi get +2 to all rolls, on any round where a water genasi has taken damage while in his trance he must make a DC 5 + (1/2 the highest amount of damage dealt to him that round by a single attack) or exit his trance, the trance automatically ends after rounds equal to the water genasi's Wis modifier. * Water Dependency (Su) A water genasi whose skin is dry is severely weakened, taking a -2 on all rolls and is unable to use Water's Calm. In order to undry his skin from becoming wet a water genasi must douse himself with one gallon of water. A water genasi's skin becomes dry when he fails a save against a spell that does fire or desiccation damage, remains in a area with a temperature of above 90 degrees Fahrenheit for over a hour or takes damage from thirst. * Automatic Languages: Common, Aquan. Bonus Languages: Gnomish, Halfling, Elven, Dwarven. * Favored Class: Cleric. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race